vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Creative
[[Archivo:Creative_by_ataela-d7j2os7.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Rave.]] Creative (Creativo) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 21 de mayo de 2014 & actualmente supera las 300 mil visitas en YouTube. Esta canción está basada en Tony, el reloj parlante y en Paige, la libreta de dibujo; personajes de la serie "Don't hug me, I'm scared". Donde KAITO representa al reloj y Avanna a la libreta de dibujo. Comentario del Autor: *''"Seamos creativos"'' Interpretes: ''' AVANNA & KAITO English '''Música, Letra, Dirección Vocal y Video: Krypt Creeper Ilustración: Rave *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Creative Letra *Letra por Krypt Creeper. *Traducción al español por Carosaurio-Gao. Inglés= Creativity starts NOT at home Not through the phone, and not alone By listening to me, you will see That you'll start thinking creativly Take a chance, take a shot Sit and reminise on your thoughts But when you're done You'll see that you'll start to rot! Now, try and listen to me And you will see, how to think creatively Now give me a try, and see how it goes Show me the heart's color; anything but GREEN. Red, Yellow, Blue and Green! Green is not thinking creatively Green is the color of jealousy But why be jealous, when you have me? Red, Orange, Blue, Green Green is not a creative color We were born 'creatively' Green is not a creative color Yellow, Black, White, Green Green is not a creative color Why doesn't anyone kill me? Green is not a creative color Stop all of your thinking And start listening to me Trust me, you'll be set free! With that, we'll think creatively The TV is truly God Don't question me, it's not odd Quit complaining, listen to your heart It was wrong from the start Stop all of your thinking And start listening to me Trust me, you'll be set free! With that, we'll think creatively Asking, thinking, thoughts and hopes Hope. Hope? Hope! Nope. It'll be too late by now Now your time has ran out!! TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK Creativity's a waste of time Keeping your mind on lock Look at your future; it's your time Hurry up! The clock's gonna stop Now take a minute. Now take an hour. Now take a day. Let time slip away. Do you see what we can achieve? Do you now finally agree? To be creative, you'll need me I'll be your reason of thought; your sanity! Understanding the use of time and space "It's really messing up my brain!" Well no time for dilly dally For this next lesson, you must stay sane! Time and space are things to use Hopefully this song will give you your noose Understand that time's not fair Everyone hates you, from your heart; to your hair Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock As time goes around your clock You'll notice that time won't stop Depression in your heart will be locked Keep it, use it, hold it, kill it But never shall you embrace it Time's being wasted, and life isn't fair Now, I'm quite bothered; go elsewhere! |-| Español= La creatividad NO empieza en casa No por el teléfono, y no solo Escuchándome, ya veras Que empezaras a pensar creativamente Dale una oportunidad, toma un riesgo Siéntate y rememorar tus pensamientos Pero cuando estés listo ¡Ya veras que empezaras a descomponerte! Ahora, intenta & escúchame Y tú veras, como pensar creativamente Ahora inténtalo, y mira como va Muéstrame el color del corazón; nada excepto VERDE. ¡Rojo, Amarrillo, Azul & Verde! El verde es no pensar creativamente El verde es el color de la envidia Pero por que ser celoso, ¿Cuándo me tienes a mi? Rojo, Naranja, Azul , Verde El verde no es un color creativo Nosotros nacimos "creativamente" El verde no es un color creativo Amarillo, Negro, Blanco, Verde El verde no es un color creativo ¿Por que nadie me mata? El verde no es un color creativo Detén todos tus pensamientos Y empieza a escucharme Créeme, ¡serás libre! Con eso, pensaremos creativamente La televisión es el verdadero dios No me cuestiones, no es raro Deja de quejarte, escucha a tu corazón Estaba mal desde el principio Detén todos tus pensamientos Y empieza a escucharme Créeme, ¡serás libre! Con eso, pensaremos creativamente Preguntando, pensando, pensamientos and esperanzas Esperanza. ¿Esperanza? ¡Esperanza! No. Es muy tarde por ahora ¡¡Ahora se acabo tu tiempo!! TICK-TACK TICK-TACK TICK-TACK TICK-TACK TICK-TACK TICK-TACK TICK-TACK TICK-TACK TICK-TACK TICK-TACK TICK-TACK TICK-TACK TICK-TACK TICK-TACK TICK-TACK TICK-TACK La creatividad es una perdida de tiempo Mantén tu mente bloqueada Mira a tu futuro; es tu tiempo ¡Apresúrate! El reloj se va a detener Tomate un minuto. Ahora una hora. Ahora tomate un día. Deja que el tiempo pase. ¿Ves lo que podemos logras? ¿Finalmente estas de acuerdo? Para ser creativo, me necesitaras Seré la razón por la que piensas; ¡tu cordura! Entendiendo el tiempo & espacio "¡De verdad esta jugando con mi cabeza!" Bueno no es tiempo para dilly dally Para la siguiente lección, ¡debes mantenerte cuerdo! El tiempo & el espacio son cosas para usar Esta canción te dará una nariz Entiende que el tiempo no es justo Todos te odian, desde tu corazón; a tu cabello Tick tack, tick tack, tick tack, tick tack Como el tiempo pasa alrededor de tu reloj La depresión en tu corazón será bloqueada Guárdalo, úsalo, sujétalo, mátalo Pero no debes abrazarlo El tiempo esta siendo malgastado, y la vida no es justa Ahora, estoy un poco molesto; ¡vete a otra parte! Versiones Sucesivas thumb|300px|Portada del álbum donde se encuentra la canción. Creative Creative (クリエーティブ/Kurieetibu/Creativo) es la versión japonesa de Creative, donde KAITO es Tony y Zunko es Paige. En esta versión la música sigue siendo la misma mientras que la letra fue traducida a japones. Actualmente supera las 400 mil visitas en Youtube. Interpretes: Tohoku Zunko y KAITO Música y Letra: Krypt Creeper Dirección Vocal (Zunko): Circus-P Dirección Vocal (KAITO): Krypt Creeper Traducción de la Letra: ~mw~ *Bandcamp *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Creative Deluxe Edition Letra *Kanji por Krypt Creeper Kanji= 内でもちろん　できない 引きこもったら　できない 私を聞いたら、分かられる 創造力もくるよ 試して、頑張れ 省みるだけでダメ それを終わったなら すべて嘘だったと見える！ さあ、聞いてごらん 見えるね、創造力が来る 試してみて、見せてごらん 心の色を、ミドリじゃない 赤、黄、青、緑！ 緑　創造的　じゃない 緑は嫉妬の色！ 私いれば、なんで焼餅？ 赤、オレンジ、青、緑 緑　創造的　じゃない 「創造的」に生まれた 緑　創造的　じゃない 黄、黒、白、緑 緑　創造的　じゃない 誰か僕を殺して 緑　創造的　じゃない 考え、止まれ 私を聞いて 信じて、自由になる！ 創造的に考えよう テレビは神様 質問なし、普通よ 零さないで、心聞いて 最初から間違った 考え、止まれ 私を聞いて 信じて、自由になる！ 創造的に考えよう 質問、思考、思想、希望 希望。希望？希望！不可能。 今さら遅刻だ 時間がもうない！ カチッ　カチッ　 カチッ　カチッ カチッ　カチッ　 カチッ　カチッ 創造力ないよ 心をロックして 未来を見てよ、あなたの時間 ハヤク！時計が止まるそう 一分だけ。 一時間。 一日だけで。 時間が流す。 できろこと見えるかい？ やっと分かるかい？ 創造的になりたいなら、私が要る 思想の元で、正気を 時空を分かれば 「頭がわるいのだ！」 そろそろ時間だ 次のレッスン、正気になれ！ 時空　よく　使えば このうたで分かれば 時間はズルイよ 誰か　心　嫌い　あなたも カチッ　カチッ　 カチッ　カチッ カチッ　カチッ　 カチッ　カチッ　 時間が回る 時間が止まらない 心の中にロックされた絶望 秘めて、使え、持って、殺せ でも、抱きしめないで 時間が流す、人生がズルイ つまんあいやつから、ほっといてくれ |-| Romaji= Uchi de mochiron deki nai hikikomottara deki nai watashi o kii tara, wakarareru souzou ryoku mo kuru yo tameshi te, ganbare kaerimiru dake de dame sore o owatta nara subete uso datta to mieru! saa, kii te goran mieru ne, souzou ryoku ga kuru tameshi te mi te, mise te goran kokoro no iro o, midori ja nai aka, ki, ao, midori! midori souzou teki ja nai midori wa shitto no iro! watashi ire ba, nande yakimochi? aka, orenji, ao, midori midori souzou teki ja nai 「souzou teki」 ni umare ta midori souzou teki ja nai ki, kuro, shiro, midori midori souzou teki ja nai dare ka boku o koroshi te midori souzou teki ja nai kangae, tomare watashi o kii te shinji te, jiyuu ni naru! souzou teki ni kangaeyo u TV wa kamisama shitsumon nashi, futsuu yo kobosa nai de, kokoro kii te saisho kara machigatta kangae, tomare watashi o kii te shinji te, jiyuu ni naru! souzuo teki ni kangaeyo u shitsumon, shikou, shisou, kibou kibou. Kibou? kibou! fukanou. imasara chikoku da jikan ga mou nai! kachi kachi kachi kachi kachi kachi kachi kachi souzou ryoku nai yo kokoro o rokku shi te mirai o mi te yo, anata no jikan hayaku! tokei ga tomaru sou ichi fun dake. ichi jikan. ichi nichi dake de. jikan ga nagasu. dekiro koto umieru kai? yatto wakaru kai? souzou teki ni nari tai nara, watashi ga iru shisou no moto de, shouki o jikuu o wakare ba 「atama ga warui no da!」 sorosoro jikan da tsugi no ressun, shouki ni nare! jikuu yoku tsukae ba kono uta de wakare ba jikan wa zurui yo dare ka kokoro kirai anata mo kachi kachi kachi kachi kachi kachi kachi kachi jikan ga mawaru jikan ga tomara nai kokoro no naka ni rokku sare ta zetsubou hime te, tsukae, motte, korose demo, dakishime nai de jikan ga nagasu, jinsei ga zurui tsumanai yatsu kara, hottoi te kure |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Creative (Circus' Hardcore Remix) [[Archivo:Creative_circus_hardcore_remix_by_shivatenshitan-d7kyk2z.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por 6LIN.]] Para la versión Deluxe del álbum Creative, CircusP publicó un remix de la canción el 4 de junio de 2014. Actualmente supera las 4.000 visitas en Nicovideo & las 93.000 en YouTube. Comentario del Autor: *'"Ahora todos acordamos, no volver a ser creativos nunca más .｡^‿^｡" Intérprete: Tohoku Zunko Música & Vídeo: Circus-P Letra: SVUtau-P Ilustración: 6LIN *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Creative Deluxe Edition Creative (Remix) 250px|rightGHOST publicó el 26 de Junio de 2017 una versión remasterizada de la canción, pero con la versión japonesa de Creative. En este caso, Piko representa a Tony y Rana representa a Paige. Actualmente supera las 25 mil visitas en Youtube. Comentario del autor: *"カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ　カチッ" ("Kachii kachii" es el sonido de las agujas del reloj según los japoneses) Intérprete(s): Rana y Utatane Piko Letra: ~mw~ Música, Ilustración y Vídeo: GHOST *Youtube Enlaces *Imagen Oficial en Deviantart *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. (Circus' Hardcore Remix) Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por Avanna Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Interpretada por Tohoku Zunko Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013